Offre moi ta Main
by ptite-ane
Summary: PWP écrit pour un concours "PWP de qualité de -1000 mots" sur hpf... L'histoire d'une demande.


**Offre moi ta Main**

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, épuisé de sa journée de travail. En se redressant sur ses coudes il sentit la caresse que lui offrait quelques doigts fins, il soupira puis laissa la main à laquelle ils, les doigts…et lui-même, appartenaient.  
Elle se fit douce et légère, frôlant ses reins et offrant un frisson au jeune homme, puis remontant la colonne de son dos pour caresser ses épaules larges. A la vue de la main blanche si près de sa bouche, il ne put se tenir et s'en empara pour l'embrasser.  
Il se retourna et fit face au visage entouré d'une fontaine d'or, il lui sourit avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Sa main toujours coincée dans les siennes, elle glissa la seconde sous son haut pour profiter de son torse. Ses jambes emprisonnaient celles de son partenaire…ondulant ses hanches contre le membre de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Celui-ci libéra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son amante pour déposer ses mains au bas de son dos et contre ses seins afin défaire sa la tunique en toile azurée.

Les mains de sa partenaire délivrées de l'étreinte, il en sentit une se faufiler contre son entrejambe durci sous les tissus et les effleurements de leurs corps tandis que ses doigts faisaient enfin glisser la robe le long des épaules de la jeune femme…  
Une caresse plus appuyée le fit grogner, puis il se souleva sur ses bras et retira lui-même sa chemise, embrassant la figure angélique qui lui souriait. Le visage de sa belle quitta ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa main afin de défaire la prison de tissus où était enfermée la virilité épaissie et de tourmenter son propriétaire quelques instants, le délaissant dans ses plaintes et les râles rauques de plaisir qu'il émettait…  
Le jeune homme serra le bras de sa compagne…Il la ramener contre lui, puis il la renversa embrassant toutes l'étendue de son visage, laissant ses mains profiter des courbes luxurieuse auxquelles elles avaient accès. Elles glissaient, remontaient, chatouillaient et pressaient les formes sous leur toucher…  
Il sentit de nouveau la caresse des doigts sur son corps…elle lui indiquait l'effet que donnaient ses mains.  
Lorsqu'il abordait une zone encore sensible, les doigts tremblaient…  
Lorsqu'ils les laissaient suivre les lignes de son corps, ils le pressaient.  
Et lorsqu'il se faisait trop brusque ou offrait un spasme de plaisir à sa partenaire, les doigts enfonçaient leurs ongles dans sa peau…  
Il délaissa sa poitrine, remplaçant ses mains par sa bouche, et dirigea les doigts entre les jambes qui, en s'écartant, réclamaient du plaisir, uniquement…  
Il frôla doucement l'entrée de ses doigts avant de produire un frottement délicat sur le bourgeon écarlate, puis il accéléra…encore…et écrasait cette partie qui faisaient gémir et remuer la jeune femme blonde sous son corps, augmentant son désir…

Soudain, une main se posa sur la sienne, le forçant à quitter le lieu chaud et humide…Il leva la tête et découvrit un regard devenu sombre de plaisir et suppliant sous le désir…  
Il l'embrassa, ses mains rejoignant la courbe des reins et celle de la gorge de la fille qui lui faisait face…  
Enfin, des doigts prirent sa virilité, lui montrant un chemin qu'il connaissait tant…et qu'il convoitait plus que tout. Il laissa les doigts le mener jusqu'à l'ouverture humide puis ils longèrent le membre érigé avant de remonter le long de son dos pour rejoindre la nuque noyée sous les longs cheveux de feux, créant un nouveau frémissement dans le corps du jeune homme.  
Ses mains pressèrent violemment les formes qu'elles emprisonnaient lorsqu'il accéda à l'intérieur de son être….  
Il massait la peau de la femme qu'il aimait au rythme de ses hanches…laissa parfois une trace plus forte que les autres…leurs mains caressant chaque parcelle de leurs corps…se griffant à certains gestes plus brusques…

Puis il se pencha. Il pressa les hanches dans lesquelles il était. Il fit un dernier geste plus brusque que les autres tandis que les doigts de la blonde tentaient de s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans son dos. Il serra la peau qu'il avait sous ses mains comme elle serrait son membre dans son extase….

Le désir que contenait le roux se déversa sous la contrainte du plaisir…

Il caressa doucement le corps qu'il avait brusqué puis se retira doucement en embrassant celle qui lui avait donnée tant…et chez qui il voulait encore plus…chez qui il voulait tout !  
Il s'allongea sur le côté, gardant la main de sa belle qui l'observait avec un sourire serein. Il lui répondit d'un baiser sur la paume, puis sur chaque doigt…Une pensée lui revint…Il le ferait là : c'était le moment parfait…

Une fois toutes ses forces revenues, il se souleva à moitié pour mieux observé le corps à ses côtés.

-Tu veux bien me donner ta main ? demanda Bill qui serrait les doigts fins en les caressant autant du regard que de sa propre main.  
-Pardon ? répondit Fleur, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-déconcerté.  
-Il faut que je te le dise en français ? rigola le roux avec un sourire en coin.

L'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons venait de se relever sur ses bras qui restaient tendus, la couverture ayant glissée sur sa taille, elle exposait une poitrine ronde et encore marquée par les pressions de Bill. Elle le fixait d'un air incertain. Le jeune homme toussa deux fois avant de prendre des ses deux mains celle de la française. Il embrassa le dos une dernière fois avant de fixer celle qu'il aimait et de demander :

-Fleur Delacour, voulez vous m'épouser ?


End file.
